


Lights Out

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Di penghujung hari yang melelahkan, hanya ini yang mereka berdua butuhkan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1





	Lights Out

Seungwoo baru saja selesai memposisikan sekian banyak bantal dan guling yang ia punya di atas tempat tidurnya ketika pintu kamar kosnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Di sana, bersandar di rangka pintu itu, Byungchan dengan setelan piyamanya, rambut setengah basah dan awut-awutan. Setengah jam yang lalu ia mengirimkan _Voice Note_ ke _chat room_ mereka berdua. Dengan nada lelah ia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk tidur di kamar Seungwoo malam ini.

Seungwoo tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi tadi di kantor, yang membuat Byungchan nekat mengemudi dari apartemennya ke kamar kos Seungwoo dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pria yang lebih tua itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian naik ke tempat tidurnya, menepuk ruang yang kosong di sebelahnya, menawarkannya pada Byungchan.

Dengan langkah panjang Byungchan menyeberangi ruangan. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk menekan saklar di dekat tempat tidur Seungwoo, efektif mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan menyelimutinya dengan kegelapan. Dalam satu tarikan napas Byungchan menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur Seungwoo, dengan cepat beringsut merapat ke arah kehangatan dan wangi tubuh Seungwoo.

Gelap yang melingkupi mereka berdua membuat mereka menjadi lebih fokus dalam menggunakan indera yang lainnya. Byungchan menghirup dalam-dalam bau _deodorant_ beraroma _musk_ yang Seungwoo kenakan. Indera sentuhnya sepenuhnya sadar dengan kakinya sendiri yang terlipat, aman tersimpan di antara kedua kaki Seungwoo.

Seungwoo memilih untuk menajamkan pendengarannya, berjaga-jaga kalau isakan pelan lolos dari kedua bibir Byungchan. Ia harus ekstra fokus karena gemuruh debar di dadanya terasa memekakkan telinga. Indera perasanya terkadang dipusatkan pada cecap yang ia dapat ketika sekali-sekali Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat bibir dan lidah mereka bertautan sejenak.

Di penghujung hari yang melelahkan, hanya ini yang mereka berdua butuhkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
